Shuu Iwamine
'Shuu Iwamine '(岩峰　舟) is the ninja school doctor at St. PigeoNation's. He's a chukar partridge. A notable and respected doctor worldwide with a creepy reputation among the students, Shuu is often delivering subtle threats to those who disturb him and has a cold, calm and calculating personality. He is voiced by Koyasu Takehito (子安武人) in the drama cds. Tips He can be pursued by Hiyoko (aka the player) if she decided to join the infirmary. In the demo, the option to join the infirmary is available from the start. Whereas in the full version, the player must complete a playthrough before unlocking the choice to pick the infirmary. For Legumentines, give him racing blend. He has two endings, normal and complete. Whichever you get depends on how much you raise the Wisdom stat. He likes smart people. Mini info *His right wing isn't as good as his left for some reason. *The well known melody of Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies is his theme. *Shuu is one of the more popular characters in the fandom, possibly due to his rather distinctive nature. Due to his "hohoho" laugh and portly bird self, he has been jokingly portrayed as the partidge in a pear tree in the song "12 Days of Christmas". *His birthday is 12 December 2161. Coincidence? *Chukar partridge in japanese is iwa shako (岩鷓鴣), and Shuu shares a kanji from that in his surname. *He is born in Aves High City. *This Chukar partridge's preferred tool is a chinese cleaver, a chuka bocho (中華包丁). *Shuu, being only a decade older than a majority of the students (who are sophmores all aside from Yuuya) is only 25 (at least at the beginning of the year) or 26 years old. Spoilers Happy ending Hiyoko pursues the doctor. After an event where Hiyoko refuses to cover for Yuuya's lies from Shuu, Shuu sends Hiyoko a roast bird and new white quills.for Christmas. Hiyoko ate the roast Yuuya, only to discover later the bloody truth from Shuu when she stumbles upon the remains of another unnamed St Pigeonations student in the infirmary. Hiyoko meets a gruesome end, but Shuu out of affection keeps her head in a jar. In the extended ending, Shuu is seen running away from the Hawk agents hunting him down. In one of the most downright disturbing scenes in the game, he asks the decapitated head of Hiyoko if she loved him, and all three options are: ►YES ►YES ►YES Hurtful Boyfriend Shuu's actions sparked off the Bad Boys Love route. His name before he changed it again is Isa Souma. Shuu was affected by his fellow researcher Kawara Ryuuji's death. In order to honor Ryuuji's request to do something for his son, he asks Ryuuji's son Ryouta what he wished for. In the atmosphere of turbulent human versus pigeons riots of that time, when orphanages were destroyed and parents lost, Ryouta wished for peace. Shuu then decided that to fulfill Ryouta's wish, the human race had to be eradicated because it was impossible to have peace while both sides exist. "Even symbiotic relationships are not free from strife" was his reasoning. To end the war forever and completely, one race had to die. So he gave Ryouta the Charon Virus, a virus deadly only to humans, and thus made Ryouta into a living anti-human bioweapon. He even enhanced Ryouta's physical strength, at the cost of Ryouta's free will, to allow Ryouta to spread the virus. The plan however, was defeated when everyone managed to persuade Ryouta out of his brainwashed berserker mode by using Anghel's turned-based RPG battle system. Even Hiyoko's spirit makes an appearance. Nanaki then shoots Shuu in his good left side while asking him to tell him Nageki's location, which Shuu did. After the escape from St Pigeonations, Nanaki was seen wheeling the recuperating Shuu like nothing happened. It is unsure if Shuu was punished for all he had done. Before St Pigeonations Shuu's birth name is Ichijou Utsuro. He's the son of the family that controls the Ichijou Group. He was caught in a human extremist bombing of the Ichijou building, and in that incident lost his business-minded parents, most of his color vision except red, as well as fluent use of the right side of his body. Category:Characters